marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Marianna (Earth-1010)
While working at Scene Contempt Gallery, Marianna found herself drawn to a large-framed man, staring at an all-white painting. She approached the man and spoke to him about what makes people want to purchase art and the appeal of this painting. When she asked the man what this particular painting made him feel, he answered that it made him feel alone. First Date A few days later, the man returned and told Marianna that the painting he had bought had been hung over his bed, so it was the last thing he saw before he slept and the first thing he saw when he awoke. The man then nervously asked Marianna to join him for dinner, but she refused, citing that she was the only one working in the museum that night. When the man awkwardly attempted to walk away; Marianna called him back, after charming her, she agreed to join him for Italian. She introduced herself and he introduced himself as Wilson. The two went to a restaurant and Marianna and Fisk discussed the changes in Hell's Kitchen over dinner and wine. Fisk told her about his past growing up in Hell's Kitchen and how it informed his view on the city and that view gave him an immeasurable desire to make it a better place. Marianna commented on Fisk's cufflinks, which she noted he was wearing the day they met, Fisk revealed that they were his father's and he wore them to remember him. Before dessert, which the two decided to share, could come, Anatoly Ranskahov interrupted them, saying that he accepted Fisk's offer. Clearly furious at the interruption, Fisk hurriedly took the confused Marianna out of the restaurant. Fisk walked Marianna home. When they arrived at her apartment building, Fisk asked if he would ever see her again. Marianna told Fisk that she usually did not date her customers, but she made an exception for him, not because of his money but because she felt that there was something different about him, which she now regretted. Fisk tried to apologise for the failure of the evening and asked if she enjoyed her time with him; she told him that she did not know how she felt and went inside her apartment, leaving Fisk standing heartbroken and alone outside. Second Date Fisk invited Marianna to another dinner, this time in a more privatized location. She requested Fisk to be honest and told him about herself. At the dining table she reflected on her ex-boyfriends and how she had slept with one of them. Fisk looked away in somewhat of a disappointed manner that he could not tell her the correct words the first time. They enjoyed the wine while Fisk opened up about his goal of planning to reshape the city. Fisk noticed and questioned the motive of Marianna carrying a gun in her purse. She said she knew that Fisk was a dangerous person and asked for a reason to stay. He replied that he had done things which he was not proud of by hurting people and assured he would hurt more in order to save the city. Fisk told her that he planned to reshape Hell's Kitchen and it would be safe for her to be by his side. Marianna was convinced and she slowly gave the gun to Fisk as a gesture of trust. Later on, Marianna saw the explosions far across the city though the window. Fisk explained that this was part of his reshaping of the city. The duo left the restaurant while Fisk paid off the waiter. Love Story with the Beast Wilson Fisk phoned Marianna and during their conversation about Fisk's time living in Asia, he was interrupted by another call from his associate; apologising that he had to take the call, Fisk wished her goodnight. When Fisk was suffering from a nervous breakdown, James Wesley approached Marianna to come to visit him. Together they went to Wilson Fisk's Penthouse where he was staring out the window in despair with his table overturned. Once Wesley had left, Marianna reminded Fisk of his promise to always be honest with her and asked what was the matter. Fisk told her that he was afraid of how she would look at him if she knew the truth; she looked him straight in the eye and asked him to tell her everything. Fisk told her how as a child he had murdered his father while protecting his mother, and how he and his mother had cut up his body and dumped it in the river. Instead of being horrified, Marianna comforted Fisk and told him he was not a monster and convinced him not to allow people to drag him down and destroy his plans. Marianna spent the night with Fisk and, the next morning, helped him to rebuild his image and his confidence. Once they had enjoyed breakfast together, beginning with picking out a new suit and cufflinks for him to wear which were of lighter colours. Fisk then organised a press event where he told the media his name and expressed his desire to improve their city and stop the actions of criminal vigilantes like the man in the mask. Marianna stood close-by, offering her support as he made the life-changing choice to be the face of change for Hell's Kitchen. Meeting Matt Murdock At the Scene Contempo Gallery, Marianna greeted a blind customer named Matt Murdock. Murdock explained that guests at his home had complained that his apartment was bare and he thought some art could add some character to it. Marianna began describing some of the works to him; Murdock asked her if she had a man in her life whose opinion he could ask, as he would like the opinion of a man who had won her heart. Coincidentally Wilson Fisk arrived at this time and she introduced him to Murdock. Fisk advised him to buy whatever Marianna recommended. Marianna interrupted Fisk as he spoke to Murdock, as Fisk was treating Murdock as a financial donor as opposed to an art patron. Murdock then left in a hurry shortly after Fisk arrived, claiming he had to consider the cost of purchasing the art works. Poisonous Champagne Marianna was taken to a benefit hosted by Wilson Fisk to gain funding for his organisation. There she stood beside Fisk as he gave a speech to the attendees about his plans for Hell's Kitchen. Once Fisk had finished his speech, he kissed Marianna before they made their way through the guests wishing to speak to Fisk. When Fisk spoke to Leland Owlsley, Marianna accepted a glass of champagne from him. As Fisk was then taken away by Senator Randolph Cherryh to speak about a zoning issue, Marianna stayed with James Wesley and Owlsley where they discussed Cherryh and how he gained his position. As Owlsley talked, Marianna felt herself growing dizzy as she drank the champagne. Without warning, several of the guests began to collapse and vomit. Fisk called for Wesley to get the car and ran to Marianna's aid just as she dropped her glass and collapsed in Fisk's arms. She lost consciousness as the poison in the glass began killing her and Fisk cradled his lover. Marianna was rushed into the nearest hospital and carried inside by Fisk while James Wesley and Leland Owlsley explained that she had been poisoned to the doctor and nurse who took her away. Fisk's own personal doctor, Rosenberg, was contacted by Wesley to assist with the surgery while the nurses worked to save Marianna. After a few hours, Marianna was saved and taken off intensive care. While she slept in her hospital bed, Wilson Fisk stayed by her side all night as she recovered and spoke to her about his experiences with religion and his family before vowing to find the people responsible and make them suffer. Wilson Fisk was still waiting beside her bed when Marianna awoke, confused at how she had ended up in the hospital. Fisk explained what had happened to her and deeply apologised, as he felt it was his fault her life had been endangered. Fisk informed her that he was making arrangements for her to be moved out of the country as soon as possible so that she would be safe from harm, but she refused, telling him that she wished to remain by his side no matter of the danger. Fisk told her that he intended to find the people responsible for the assassination attempt and make them suffer; Marianna approved of this, telling him that she expected nothing less from him. Recovery Marianna was moved into Wilson Fisk's Penthouse to complete her rest and recovery. When Fisk did not come when she called him, Marianna went to speak to him and found him looking through a pile of paperwork. He explained they were for a transfer of funds for Marianna's departure from the country which were now going back, although he did express his confusion at the numbers and planned to have Leland Owlsley review them. Fisk later learned that Owlsley was responsible for Marianna's poisoning and killed him in revenge. Engagement & Departure As a direct reaction to Leland Owlsley's death, Wilson Fisk's organization was revealed to the FBI by Carl Hoffman. Marianna watched members of his organisation being arrested on the television, she begged Fisk to leave with him but he assured her that it was too late and he would be arrested but arranged for her to be taken to a helicopter where he would join her once he had been rescued. As the FBI broke into Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, Fisk gave her a ring and asked her to marry him, as the FBI took him away from her, Fisk told Marianna that she was his heart. Marianna waited beside the helicopter as Wilson Fisk used his power to organise a violent escape from custody. As he travelled to her location, Fisk called her to inform her that he was on his way, although he warned her that if he was not at her location in twenty minutes, she would have to go without him. Fisk however did not make it to her in time as he was confronted by Daredevil and recaptured. With no other choice, Marianna boarded the helicopter and left the city without Fisk. Eventually, Wilson escaped and he and Vanessa got married and two years later they had their first and only child, Richard. Eventually, Vanessa, sickened by the Kingpin's life of crime, demanded that Fisk abandon it or else she would desert him. Unwilling to lose Vanessa, Fisk agreed to her terms, and the two retired to Japan. Vanessa even persuaded the reluctant Fisk to turn over his files on the activities of other leaders of organized crime to American legal authorities. To prevent this, the new leaders of the Kingpin's crime syndicate kidnapped Vanessa, who was killed by a Kingpin aide who correctly saw her as the only obstacle preventing Fisk from returning to crime. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Jimenez Arms JA32: Marianna carried a small handgun in her purse to her second date with Wilson Fisk, knowing he was a dangerous man. She confessed that he carried the gun when Fisk correctly guessed she had it, and eventually gave it to him at the end of the date. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ordinary Humans